New Dawn (return of strength)
by JoselinCastillo'Skywalker
Summary: Basado en mis historias de Star Wars sin eso leído no se entenderá nada aqui (avisados), se trata de la vida de refugio de los Skywalker, luego de la caída de los jedi. La nueva esperanza llega, esta puesta sobre los pequeños Skywalkers de salvar a todos, nuevos aliados, una rebelión entrante y un nuevo enemigo. Que pasara con nuestros héroes? (INTERMEDIO DE LOS EPISODIOS III Y IV)
1. Chapter 1

**hola chicos soy yo de nuevo :D. Se que esperaban el epilogo, pero se me hizo largo todo lo que escribí por lo cual lo separe y lo pondré en un intermedio del Episodio 3 y 4, como dije antes serán los años de refugio de los Skywalker y que paso con ellos, como muchas mas antes de llegar al colapso del 4 episodio que no escribiré, ya me decidí y no lo escribiré (1 por falta de votos y otro porque nose xd), pero escribiré otra historia de Star wars si quieren ver luego. En fin espero que les guste esta primera parte :D**

El día estaba muy caluroso y soleado como siempre en Tattoine, pero aun así como todos los días el pequeño niño de tan solo 9 años de cabello arenoso rubio caminaba atreves de estos 3 soles que se cernían sobre el planeta rumbo a su pequeña casa que no estaba muy lejos del hangar lugar donde había estado desde hace unas horas junto con su padre y hermana arreglando un speeder, pero ahora iba a ver a su madre que seguramente como a esta hora fijo ya preparaba el almuerzo para toda la familia, al tocar la puerta un robot dorado lo recibió dándole paso a la casa atrás de este se encontraba un prototipo que pitio al ver al pequeño.

C3PO: joven Luke como siempre usted a estas horas viniendo a ver a su madre –rio un poco alegre

R2 pitio alegremente también.

Luke: si, mama ya llego del mercado cierto? –hablo entrando a la casa ovalada sobre la arena

C3PO: si –se giró en cuanto el niño cerró la puerta caminando dentro, seguidamente camino atrás de el- acabamos de llegar de una gran ganga conseguimos todos los víveres para más de una semana a buen precio, a su madre no se le ha olvidado la estrategia y diplomacia

Luke se giró hacia el robot.

Luke: bueno ella fue senadora y reina, lo tiene en la sangre supongo –se encogió de hombros- o al menos así nos dio a entender papa a mí y a Leia –sonrio de lado- pero en sí, mama si lo lleva en la sangre, ella nos contó la otra noche sobre la abuela, su madre –explico alegre- que ella también había sido senadora en Yavin

C3PO: uh si –asintió- me recuerdo de la señora, muy buena persona

Luke: pero eso no cambia el otro asunto, espero que me cuentes más tarde de Obi-wan o lo que sepas sobre que paso con el threpio –lo señalo- mama solo nos hace resúmenes de lo que le paso a mí y a mis hermanos pero drásticamente siempre cambia de tema hablando de la vida anterior como jedi del tío –suspiro- pero eso no cambia mi curiosidad ni la de Leia, lo que doy a entender es que me gustaria saber que paso con el

CP3O: bu-bueno…

Luke: como dije más tarde –sonrio- necesito a mi compinche –R2 pitio- si artoo me refiero a Leia, en fin iré a ver a mama –se encogió de hombros girándose

Luke camino recto atreves de la mediana sala para luego girar a la derecha en el fondo donde se encontraba la cocina, mientras en la sala C3PO como R2 se quedaron espantados.

CP3O: dios y ahora que le diré al joven Luke –R2 pitio- lo sé, lo sé, si le dijera algo de seguro el creador se enojaría y cortaría mis circuitos con lo peor quedaría sin mi ducha de aceite por semanas! –elevo la voz angustiado a lo que R2 pitio respondiendo burlón- jaja si muy gracioso hojalata, ayúdame más bien a resolver esto –R2 pitio de nuevo un poco alterado- decirle al creador mmm como no se me ocurrió y más si ahora el joven Luke esta con la señora ahora, pero y la señorita Leia? –pregunto a lo que R2 pitio molesto- o claro distraerla… con qué? –R2 pitio y se giró en una dirección donde estaban los cuartos- cierto el joven Ben ya debe de despertar, la distraeremos con su cumpleaños, gracias amigo –acaricio la cúpula de R2 quien solo siguió su recorrido a la salida- HEY espérame…

Mientras C3PO siguió al pequeño R2 fuera de la casa en la bahía arenosa, el pequeño Skywalker entraba a la cocina sonriendo al instante en cuanto vio a su madre, esta estaba cortando unos vegetales cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hijo entrando en la cocina, paro levantando la vista hacia el con una sonrisa cariñosa, no había cambiado nada en más de 9 años, seguía siendo la hermosa mujer que había sido reina y senadora de su planeta de origen, a sus 29 años parecía la misma joven que se había revolucionado contra el senado hace unos años por el plan de los clones, ella ahora llevaba un vestido perla en la parte superior que tenía margas hasta los codos con un escote de corazón y una falda larga color marrón, su cabellera ahora un poco rizada la tenía un poco sujetada en la parte superior dejando el resto del cabello suelto que iba atreves de su espalda, dejo el cuchillo de su mano a un lado y abrió sus brazos, cuando el pequeño corrió hacia ella.

Luke: mama! –exclamo alegre abrasándola

Anthu sonrio abrasando a su pequeño hijo de 9 años y beso su cabeza para luego separarse un poco.

Anthu: hola bebe, que sucede? Pensé que estabas con papa y Leia arreglando esa vieja speeder

Luke subió su mirada encontrándose con los ojos marrones de su madre.

Luke: lo estaba –asintió- pero quise venir a verte como siempre, quiero hacerte compañía

Anthu sonrio y beso la frente de su hijo quien le sonrio feliz.

Luke: puedo quedarme contigo?

Anthu: eso ni se pregunta, tu sabes que si –sonrio de lado- además necesito de mi colega en esta misión de preparar el almuerzo

Luke: y el pastel? –pregunto curioso

Anthu: quise hacerlo –suspiro- pero sería muy tarde para cuando tu hermano despertara, así que compre su favorito en la tienda de los Maks

Luke: entiendo –suspiro, pero luego sonrio- pero aún no lo adornas verdad?

Anthu: nop –sonrio- me ayudas?

Luke: siiii –exclamo emocionado asintiendo

En el hangar no tan lejos de la casa Skywalker, un hombre de 30 años con cabello rubio y barba, muy guapo estaba arreglando un robot averiado cuando su atención fue llevada lejos por un conocido robot y un prototipo que tomaron su atención lejos de este dejando a su pequeña hija a cargo, varios minutos habían pasado y la curiosidad de esta aumentaba cada vez en lo que hablaban, para mala suerte su padre estaba hablando muy bajo para que los escuchara, más de una hora paso cuando el volvió y los robots se fueron.

Leia: que te dijeron papi? –pregunto mirándolo mientras él se sentaba al frente de ella

Anakin subió la mirada a su pequeña hija dejando la herramienta que había tomado segundos antes aun lado de nuevo para prestarle atención.

Anakin: oh no es nada de qué preocuparse princesa, solo unas cosas tontas que me recomendó threpio como siempre sobre su limpieza y mejoras en la casa

Leia lo miro dudosa alzando la ceja y mirándolo después fijamente cuestionándolo, Anakin estaba seguro que esa era la misma cara de su esposa cuando sabía que el ocultaba algo, trago saliva para tranquilizarse.

Anakin: deja esa cara –leia sonrio satisfecha- te pareces mucho a tu madre con ella

Leia: pues soy su hija no –se encogió de hombros- me debo parecer a ella

Anakin: y con mi actitud –negó con la cabeza

Leia: si eso lo saque de ti

Anakin bufo mirándola, mientras la pequeña le sonrio inocentemente.

Leia: pero dime papiiii, no le diré nada a Luke ni a Ben

Anakin: no es nada leia

Leia: por favor –hizo un puchero y sus ojitos tristes- por fis papi

Anakin: Leia no es nada

Leia bufo molesta cruzada de brazos, y Anakin en ese instante se vio reflejado en ella, la misma actitud la compartían, Leia tenía mucho de su carácter malo lo contrario de su gemelo, Luke había sacado lo muy paciente de Anthu y si hablamos del pequeño Ben él era una combinación de ambos en ello, de pronto Leia levanto la vista del brazo mecánico y soltó su herramienta parándose.

Anakin: que sucede princesa? Estas molesta?

Leia negó con la cabeza y le sonrio emocionada a su padre.

Leia: BEN YA SE LEVANTO! VAMOS PAPA

Ni bien gritado eso con emoción corrió fuera del hangar hacia la casa en solo una dirección, el cuarto de su pequeño hermano, Anakin abrió aún más los ojos sorprendido, aun sentado, Leia había mejorado aún más sus sentidos, sonriendo de lado orgulloso de su pequeña se levantó tomando un trapo de una de las mesas metálicas del lugar limpiándose las manos para luego seguir a su hija.

Mientras que en la cocina la ex senadora y su pequeño hijo seguían preparando la comida, la torta ya había sido principalmente decorada, ya que en cualquier momento el pequeño cumpleañero se iba levantar había dormido mucho, debido a que dos días antes había enfermando de una pequeña gripa extraña, ya que en el planeta hacía mucho calor, pero eso había sido causa del cambio de clima, el niño había pasado un clima normal en Yavin en los meses dentro de su madre pero al nacer en un planeta caluroso su sistema había sido ambiguo y el niño podía padecer por ello de síntomas extraños. Luke de pronto paro de pelar la fruta que sería para el postre cuando un pensamiento se le cruzo y se volteo hacia su madre, quien al verlo parar se giró hacia el viéndolo curiosa y extrañada.

Luke: mama?

Anthu: si Luke? –pregunto mirándolo

Luke: sabes porque supe que iba sanar tan rápido Ben?

Anthu extrañada por la pregunta negó con la cabeza.

Anthu: no, pero supongo, que es porque que tenías fe de que tu hermanito se recuperaría pronto

Luke: no –negó con la cabeza- por la forma en que tosía me preocupe mucho y pensé muchas cosas, no solo yo… Leia también lo hizo –anthu alzo una ceja cuestionante- lo que quiero decir es que este hombre que se me apareció me hablo de que mi hermano se iba recuperar lo cual me aseguro de ello

Anthu frunció el ceño.

Anthu: que hombre luke? Quien te hablo?

Luke: él era de color azul casi transparente –anthu lo miro sorprendida- apareció frente a mí de la nada mientras yo… yo lloraba, pensé que mi hermano se iba morir… pero él me aseguro que no lo iba hacer, que le quedaban aun muchos años para ello, también me dijo que ser paciente y tener fe es la clave de que todo podría salir bien, que es lo que paso mama? No entiendo

Anthu: mi pequeño –lo abrazo- te hablaron mediante la fuerza –dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabello- como era ese hombre… te dijo su nombre? –se alejó un poco de el para mirarlo, este asintió mirándola- cómo es?

Luke: tenía el cabello largo y barba, su nombre era…. Mmmmm cuál era?

De pronto una voz que venia del umbral de la cocina hablo.

Anakin: su nombre era acaso Qui-gon?

Anthu: anakin… -lo miro sorprendida

Luke asintió hacia su padre.

Luke: si ese es papa, como lo sabias? –pregunto extrañado

Anakin: tu madre y yo lo conocíamos, lamentablemente murió hace muchos años, es por eso que lo viste mediante la fuerza, es así como se contactó contigo fue atreves de esta

Luke: entiendo –asintió

Anthu: al parecer quería que luke tuviera más fe y ayudarlo en ser más positivo –dijo mirando a su esposo

Anakin: si –asintió- lo mismo que hizo conmigo cuando tenía su edad y deje a mi mama….

Anthu: no hablaste más con el Luke? –pregunto mirando a su hijo antes de que este preguntara sobre Shimi

Luke: no –negó- solo me aconsejo que fuera más optimista de que las cosas serían mejor si uno tenía esmero en ello, nada más

Anakin: mmmmm

Para cuando anakin iba hablar escucharon pasos corriendo hacia ellos, voltearon los 3 hacia la entrada de la cocina para ver a una pequeña niña de 9 años con cabello marrón sonriendo hacia ellos.

Leia: MAMA PAPA LUKE! BEN YA DESPERTO, LA SORPRESA! LA SOPRESA!

Luke: hermana vas arruinar la sorpresa con esos gritos –dijo tapándose los oídos

Anakin riendo ante lo de sus hijos se calló cuando su esposa lo miro mal.

Anthu: cariño tranquila, ya saco la torta, ve a distraer a tu hermano mientras Luke va por los globos –luke asintió- y su padre va por los regalos, mientras yo voy llevando la torta está bien

Luke y Leia: si

Anakin: entonces vamos por lo que su madre nos encargó y nos encontramos todos en el cuarto de Ben

Los cuatro entonces se separaron yendo a diferentes lugares de la casa a sus funciones, Leia fue a distraer a su hermano, Luke fue al cuarto de sus padres junto con threpio y arto por los globos, por otro lado Anakin fue al cuarto de invitados por los regalos, mientras Anthu saco del refrijorijo el pastel.

Un niño de aproximadamente 4 años estelares se encontraba sentado en su cama riéndose de las payadas de su hermana mayor, cuando de pronto se escucha la pequeña explosión de algo, girando su atención a la puerta de su habitación vio ahí a sus padres con su hermano, todos trayendo algo en mano, Leia que estaba a su lado corrió rápidamente junto con los otros mientras su gemelo le dio un globo y los 4 le deseaban feliz cumpleaños al pequeño de cabello marrón y ojos azules quien les sonrio feliz.

Anthu: feliz cumpleaños cariño! –exclamo alegre acercándose con el pastel en mano y cuando estuvo frente a el ya con la vela encendida lo miro- soplas las velas y desea algo antes de hacerlo

Ben: si –asintió y cerró los ojos para luego soplar

Todos aplaudieron en cuanto las apago acercándose a felicitarlo.

Anakin: y que deseaste campeón? –sonrio mirando a su pequeño hijo

Ben: es un secreto –sonrio

Leia: o vamos ben no seas malo –frunció el ceño

Luke: leia los deseos no se dicen –negó con la cabeza- sino no se cumplen

Leia: yo dije el mío la vez pasada y se cumplió –se cruzó de brazos

Luke: ps yo no lo dije y se cumplió –se cruzó de brazos frente a ella

Anthu: niños –aviso mirándolos severa

Anakin: chicos compórtense que es el día de su hermano, no para discutir entre ambos –los miro severo

Ambos: está bien papa

Leia: ow me hubiera gustado que lo dijeras

Luke: leia –volteo los ojos

Ben: no importa, lo diré –se encogió de hombros- desee que me gustaría visitar otro planeta más fresco

Leia aslo una ceja.

Leia: Quieres irte de Tattoine?

Luke: pero si tu naciste aquí –dijo extrañado

Ben: si, pero ustedes no

Anakin: mmm eso está difícil, pero con mama veremos qué podemos hacer, está bien? –dijo abrasando por los hombros a su esposa quien asintió

Anthu: si cariño con papa veremos qué podemos hacer

Ben: siiii –exclamo emocionado

Anthu: pero bueno quien quiere torta? –pregunto mirando emocionada a sus hijos

Ellos: yo! yo!

Anthu: pues entonces vayan a lavarse las manos y al comedor

Todos los niños asintieron y rápidamente salieron de la habitación corriendo al baño para lavarse y comer así la torta de chocolate y vainilla que su madre había comprado, en cuanto los esposos quedaron solos se giraron encaminándose así al comedor, donde Anthu puso el pastel en la mesa, seguido fue a la cocina por los platos y cubiertos, Anakin sentado viendo que eran muchas cosas se paro e iba ir ayudarla cuando la puerta empezó a sonar, alguien estaba llamando y él fue a ver de quien se trataba, lo bueno del entrenamiento jedi, fue que siempre debes estar alerta así estés en modo civil , por lo cual nunca dejó de lado su sable de su cinturón. En cuanto abrió la puerta grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una persona que no había visto en más de 4 años, ahí frente a él estaba un viejo amigo del senado muy querido para él y su esposa.

Anakin: senador Organa –exclamo sorprendido

Organa: Anakin es un alegría volverte a ver viejo amigo –sonrio alegremente

Anakin: lo mismo digo –asintió- pero que hace por aquí?

Organa rápidamente cambio a un semblante serio que preocupo al ex jedi, pero en segundos cambio su expresión por la de antes.

Organa: es algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo y anthu, les dije que vendría a verlos cuando el momento llegase, así que estoy aquí, pero no solo –sonrio y se hizo a un lado

Atrás de él había una pequeña figura encapuchada unos 2 centímetros más baja que sus hijos mayores, ahí se encontraba una pequeña niña de la misma edad de sus gemelos, ella lo miro tímidamente.

Organa: hija ven, no tengas miedo, él es tu tío Anakin

Anakin sonrio al ver a la pequeña, quien más confiada se puso al lado de su padre adoptivo.

Ariatne: hola me llamo Ariatne, mi padre me hablo sobre usted y mi tía su esposa y mis primos, es un gusto volver a verlo

Anakin miro sorprendido hacia el senador quien sonrio de lado.

Organa: lo sé, separe mucho a su madre

Anakin supo al instante que se refería Padme y no a la reina.

Anakin: hola –se inclinó a su altura- también es un gusto volver a verte, como dijo tu padre yo soy tu tío Anakin –la niña asintió, por lo cual Anakin volvió a incorporarse- vengan, está haciendo mucho calor aquí afuera, vienen justo para el cumpleaños de Ben

Anakin se hizo a un lado dejando que pase tanto el senador y la niña

Organa: o así que él bebe que no llegue a ver ya cumple años, cuanto me eh perdido –rio entrado a la casa

Anakin: mucho en realidad –dijo cerrando la puerta

En el comedor Anthu ya había traído todo, hasta había cortado ya en pedazos la torta, los niños por su lado ya comían y cuando ella se disponía a comer también de su parte, escucho unas risas y sintió dos presencias diferentes dentro de la casa caminando hacia ellos junto con Anakin. Se paró de su asiento haciendo que sus hijos la miraran curiosos, cuando en su vista apareció Anakin con una persona que jamás se esperó.

Organa: Anthuanet? Mírate amiga mía no has cambiado en nada en estos últimos 4 años –sonrio alegre

Anthu: senador –exclamo alegre

Luke: quien es mama? –pregunto confundido

Leia: si quien es mama? –pregunto igual de confundida

El senador al escuchar esas pequeñas voces giro su vista hacia el comedor viendo a tres niños sentados.

Organa: pero miren los gemelos ya están grandes –exclamo alegre

Ben solo miraba al extraño cuestionante.

Anakin: y no solo es el –sonrio haciéndose a un lado

El senador hizo lo mismo dejando ver una pequeña figura al descubierto atrás de ellos, de pronto los ojos de Anthu se humedecieron al ver a la pequeña niña frente a ella muy parecida a su mejor amiga.

Anthu: Ariatne

La niña asintió sonriente.

Ariatne: Es un gusto volver a verla tía Anthuanet

Anthu: ven y dame un abraso linda

Ariatne sonrio de nuevo y con confianza se acercó a su tía dándole un abraso. Leia que aun seguía confundida por todo frunció el ceño al ver a su mamá abrazar a la niña, si era muy celosa con respecto a sus padres y hasta con sus hermanos aunque ella no lo admitiera, tosió falsamente haciendo que su gemelo la mirara extrañado alzando una ceja cuestionante, mientras Ben se reía de su hermana mayor, segundos después del abrazo se separaron y Anthu se volteo a sus hijos.

Anthu: niños vengan a saludar

Los 3 Skywalker se dieron una rápida mirada bajando de sus asientos y yendo al lado de su madre, Anakin sonrio de lado al ver a sus hijos.

Anakin: chicos esta persona que ven aquí es un buen amigo de años mío y de su madre ustedes lo conocieron cuando eran más pequeños, bueno menos Ben por lo cual volveré a decir su nombre, niños él es el senador Bail Organa

Organa: hola niños es un gusto volver a verlos, miren cuanto han crecido –les sonrio a lo cual ellos asintieron- los gemelos deben tener 9 y el pequeño –se volteo a Anakin

Anakin: hoy acaba de cumplir 4 años

Organa: mmm pues feliz cumpleaños Ben –sonrio de lado

Ariatne: si feliz cumpleaños

Ben: gracias –dijo un poco tímido al medio de sus hermanos

Anthu: por cierto vengan a saludar a su prima –los 3 voltearon hacia la niña con vestido azul- ella es Ariatne hija del senador Organa

Ariatne camino hasta quedar frente a los 3 quienes la miraron curiosos.

Ariatne: mucho gusto –aslo su brazo frente a ellos- como su mama dijo me llamo Ariatne, Ariatne Organa

Leia dio un paso frente a ella y tomo su mano estrechándola.

Leia: Hola -asintió- mi nombre es Leia, Leia Skywalker igualmente

Luke asintió hacia la niña en cuanto lo miro.

Luke: me llamo Luke, Luke Skywalker

Ariatne los miro curiosa.

Ariatne: ustedes son gemelos no? –ambos niños asintieron- genial

Leia: lo sé –sonrio de lado descaradamente, a lo cual su padre la miro severo- es genial tener un gemelo que piensa casi igual que tú, porque?

Ariatne: me hubiera gustado tener uno –se encogió de hombros

Anthu sonrio nerviosamente ante eso, al igual que el senador y Anakin quien la miro sorprendido. Ariatne se volteo al último Skywalker.

Ariatne: y tú te llamas Ben –el otro niño asintió aun al lado de su hermano- de nuevo feliz cumpleaños

Ben: gracias

Anakin: Anthu –su esposa lo miro- necesitamos hablar –miro de reojo al senador

Anthu asintió comprendiendo y se volteo a los niños.

Anthu: bien, niños le gustaría otro pedazo de torta?

Los 3 Skywalker: SIII!

Anthu: tú que dices Ariatne te gustaría un pedazo? –se volteo hacia la pequeña quien asintió

Ariatne: si no es molestia

Anthu claro que no, ven siéntate en el comedor junto a Ben

Los niños por su lado se sentaron en su lugar respectivo, los gemelos cada lado del otro y Ben al frente de ellos con ayuda de su mama y Ariatne ahora a su lado, luego les sirvió a cada uno un pedazo de torta y les dio un refresco.

Ariatne: muchas gracias –le sonrio mirándola

Anthu: de nada –sonrio de lado

Leia: oe Ariatne te gustaría conocer luego a Threpio y a R2?

Ariatne: que son robots?

Luke: C3PO lo es, Artoo es un prototipo

Ariatne: wao, entonces terminemos para que me los enseñen –dijo emocionada

Anthu viendo su conversación se encamino junto con su esposo y el senador hacia el Hangar lejos de los niños curiosos para hablar sobre el tema primordial por lo cual había venido el senador. Cuando llegaron, los 3 se sentaron en las sillas que había en el lugar, los esposos frente a su buen amigo.

Anakin: entonces a que se debe esta visita?

Anthu: si, acaso ya es hora? –pregunto sabiendo ya de por si la respuesta

Organa asintió hacia su colega.

Organa: vine porque, he tratado con el emperador, va estar lo suficientemente lejos de mi planeta para que ustedes vayan tranquilos, ya que pondrá monitoreo en todos los planeta públicos como remotos, y aun mas protección aquí –Anakin se tensó- no sé cómo, pero nombro a Tattoine como uno de los planetas más vigilados, es por eso que vine personalmente a decirles que ya es hora de un cambio, sé que no les gusta esto obviamente por los niños que van hacer muy curiosos respecto a ello y ya no cuando eran más pequeños cuando salieron de Yavin pero es urgente este cambio, para pasado mañana los del imperio ya estarán aquí

Anakin: por mi encantado de irme de este planeta, pero como ves los niños aquí son primordiales –suspiro- creo que ya es hora de decirles –miro a su esposa- tu que dices? Tu sabes que los gemelos son bastante inteligentes pueden con ello, y como van en su entrenamiento están bien

Organa: los han entrenado? –pregunto sorprendido

Anthu: si, desde antes de que llegaras a Yavin –volteo a su esposo- creo que sí, Ben aun no lo creo, es muy pequeño aun para saber estas cosas, hay que dejar pasar unos años, será curioso al respecto de esto, pero para eso necesitaremos a los otros dos de apoyo

Anakin asintió y se volteo hacia Organa.

Anakin: entonces pasado mañana llegan?

Organa: si, necesito que vengan conmigo hoy a Alderaan –los miro

Anakin: hoy será imposible, mañana temprano seria quiero decir a primera hora –miro de reojo a la ex senadora- necesitamos ver unas cosas en la casa, como equipar nuestras pertenencias –el senador asintió- además que Ashoka aún no ha llegado junto con Jeremy

Organa: oh de ellos no se preocupen ya están allá

Anthu: qué? –exclamo a lo cual el senador rio- así que haya ya les dijo

Organa: si, fueron a los primeros que les conté luego de mi regreso de Coruscant, así que con la tristeza de no ver a Ben se tuvieron que quedar allá mientras venia por ustedes

Anakin: entendemos –asintió- Ben entenderá él porque

Anthu: entonces que esperamos –se paró- vamos a la casa sirvo el almuerzo y empezamos a empacar

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, serán varias como dije por eso lo pondré en un intermedio de los episodio (el epilogo), se que dije que lo publicaría en el episodio 3, pero veo que me saldrá para largo y aun me falta escribir U.U, en fin saludos, Larry es real (no tiene nada que ver pero es algo mio) pronto subiré la segunda parte que ya escribí :3. La tercera aun esta en marcha, como dije espero que les guste, nos vemos pronto :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICOS, AQUÍ ESTOY CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ESTA ES LA PENÚLTIMA PARTE Y ME DEMORE POR FALTA DE IDEAS DE LA TRAMAS, SI SABIA COMO HACERLO PERO NO COMO ESCRIBIRLO, NO SE SI ME ENTIENDAN. BUENO EN FIN EL CASO, ES QUE LO ESCRIBÍ Y AQUÍ LO PUBLICO. LA ULTIMA PARTE LO ESTARÉ PONIENDO LA OTRA SEMANA, ASÍ QUE ATENTOS.**

 **RECALCO, STAR WARS NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO MIS OC, TODO LO DEMÁS ES IDEA DEL GRANDIOSO LUCAS, POR OTRO LADO MIS OC SI SON MÍOS. MI OC PRINCIPAL INTERPRETADO POR NINA DOBREV, OC JEREMY POR STEVEN R. MCQUEEN, LOS NIÑOS SKYWALKER LOS GEMELOS POR LUKE PUEDEN PONER JESSE MCCARTNEY Y DE LEIA MACKENZIE FOY Y AL PEQUEÑO PUEDEN PONER LOGAN LERMAN CUANDO EL TENIA 7 AÑOS.**

 **ACLARADO TODO SIGAMOS!**

 *************************AHORA***************************

Claramente el cambio de Tattoine a Alderaan era extraño para el más joven Skywalker, menos para sus hermanos quienes habían sido informados en la noche por sus padres, por lo cual le inventaron algo a su hermanito que obviamente no les creyó mucho ya que para su edad era muy inteligente, pero hizo como si lo hacía, en cuanto llegaron al planeta ya los esperaban tanto Ashoka como Jeremy quienes abrasaron a los niños en cuanto ellos los vieron y corrieron hacia ellos, seguidamente ambos habían corrido en su encuentro y saludaron al más pequeño por su cumpleaños atrasado. Organa quien ya había hablado con los ex jedis de cómo se establecerían, los encamino hacia su nuevo hogar, que era cerca de una laguna, una casa muy grande ya que también la compartirían con Ashoka y Jeremy. Varios años habían pasado después de su llegada exactamente un poco más de tres años, los gemelos ya tenían sus 12 años estelares, mientras que su hermano pequeño había cumplido los 7 recientemente, ahora ellos se encontraban en el jardín entrenado, Luke y Leia por su lado en un combate de sables, mientras que su padre estaba con su hermano enseñándole el uso de un sable de luz. Por otro lado Luke ya tenía su sable de luz del color de su padre azul, mientras que su hermana gemela tenía uno de color morado, ambos se sonreían desafiantes en cuanto se detenían para hablarse respecto a su batalla o burlarse del otro.

Leia: que pasa hermanito te cansaste? –pregunto sonriendo burlona con su sable en mano encendido

Luke: no, pero pensé que tu si, por eso pare seguido después ti –se encogió de hombros sonriendo de lado

Leia: tarado –susurro saltando en un giro y pateando a su hermano hacia atrás

Luke se paró en sus pies y mediante la fuerza empujo a su hermana y corrió hacia ella atacándola, Leia reaccionando rápidamente bloqueando su ataque y lo empujo un paso atrás, a lo cual Luke salto hacia atrás.

Luke: vamos eso es todo lo que tienes gemela?

Leia: cállate! –corrió hacia el

Luke: no! –corrió hacia ella

Y cuando los dos estaban por llegar en un punto, ambos con el semblante serio y desafiante, con sus sables aun lado en sus manos derecha encendidos, una fuerza los tumbo de repente a ambos hacia atrás separándolos, cuando ambos reaccionaron ya se encontraban en el piso levantándose por sus codos, una risa traviesa se escuchó en medio del lugar donde ambos segundos antes se iban atacar.

Luke y Leia: BEN! –gritaron molestos

Ben: que –dijo inocentemente

Leia: que te pasa niño? –pregunto levantándose molesta

Luke: si estaba a punto de ganarle a Leia –dijo también levantándose

Leia: claro que no –lo miro amenazadoramente

Anakin que veía la escena unos pasos atrás camino hasta estar al lado de su último hijo a quien le puso su mano en el hombro al llegar, respiro hondo y miro a sus hijos mayores.

Anakin: LUKE LEIA! -grito

Ambos pre adolecentes se giraron viendo nerviosos a su papa.

Ambos: si papa –hablaron inocentemente

Anakin: dejen de pelear de una vez –dijo serio mirando a ambos- y concéntrense

Leia: y cuando tú peleas con la tía soka?

Anakin: eso es muy diferente –se cruzó de brazos

Leia: en qué sentido –también se cruzó de brazos mirándolo desafiante

Anakin: en que yo soy su maestro y se acabo

Leia: eso no aclara nada!

Anakin iba hablar pero su otro hijo lo hizo.

Luke: deja de ser tan rebelde leia –rodo los ojos- papa puedo ir a ver a mama? –pregunto girándose a verlo

Anakin respiro hondo y miro calmado a su hijo.

Anakin: aun no Luke, en un rato más podrás, ella aún no ha regresado de la junta con el senador Organa

Luke asintió y se giró a su pequeño hermano.

Luke: quieres que te ayude con el manejo de él sable de luz?

Ben asintió alegre.

Ben: si! –exclamo emocionado estallando con una sonrisa alegre

Luke: pues ven

Luke y Ben entonces se apartaron caminando hacia el otro lado del campo, cuando pararon al borde del lago, Ben miro atentamente a su hermano mayor mientras el encendía su sable de luz azul.

Ben: wao –exclamo con la boca un poco abierta y las cejas levantadas

Luke: debes tener mucho cuidado este sable te puede rebanar en un abrir y cerrar los ojos un miembro

Ben contuvo el aliento mirando entre su hermano y el sable, mientras que a unos pasos más allá, lejos de ellos tanto Leia y Anakin se daban miradas sospechosas.

Leia: lo sabes no? –pregunto mirándolo levantando una ceja

Anakin: que es lo que se princesa? –la miro sonriendo de lado

Leia frunció el ceño para luego sonreír de igual manera.

Leia: que voy a tener una hermanita o hermanito –sonrio más feliz dando un salto- es por eso que has estado un poco ansioso y ni hablar de mi hermano gemelo que ha estado irritante desde hace una semana

Anakin volteo mirando a su hijo mayor quien ayudaba en una técnica de combate con el sable a su otro hijo.

Anakin: como sabias que ya sabía? –pregunto mirándola

Leia levanto una ceja mirándolo.

Leia: es obvio que lo sentiste mediante la fuerza, al igual que Luke y yo hace una semana cuando abrazamos a mama en el desayuno –suspiro- yo estoy muy feliz, es más espero que sea niña –se cruzó de brazos sonriendo alegremente- pero Luke –bufo- es muy niño de mami muy terco como para aceptarlo

Anakin: tú sabes… -suspiro- como es tu hermano, tampoco estuvo muy alegre en la venida de Ben

Leia: éramos de 4 en aquel entonces creo… no? –anakin asintió- no recuerdo mucho, pero Luke siempre ha sido más pegado a mama y mira que yo ya estoy pegada a ella como chicle

Anakin rio poniendo un brazo alrededor de su hija abrazándola de lado.

Anakin: él lo aceptara, estoy seguro

Leia: pienso igual –suspiro- solo es cuestión de tiempo

Una hora más tarde Ashoka Tano llego al entrenamiento, yendo con su sobrina, mientras Anakin practicaba una pequeña lucha de sable con Luke, mientras el pequeño Ben jugaba con R2. Pronto una corriente eléctrica pasa por los jedi, al igual que a una cierta senadora un poco lejos del lugar.

Luke: siento…. Siento una perturbación en la fuerza papa –paro, bajando su sable

Anakin ya tenía el rosto serio, sabía que no era el emperador ni Darth Painus, pero entonces que era esta nueva sensación que se había unido al lado oscuro.

Ashoka: anakin

El susodicho se giró viendo a su ex padawan como su hija e hijo menor caminar hacia donde estaba el y Luke.

Leia: papi… sentiste eso tu también verdad? –pregunto angustiada

Luke: todos lo sentimos hermana –apretó sus puños mirando hacia el suelo

Ben: que creen que sea? –pregunto con inocencia el pequeño mirando a todos

Anakin: –apretó la mandíbula- no sé lo que sea, pero es algo que se ha unido al lado oscuro

Jeremy: eso es lo que yo dije –hablo de repente cuando llego

El ex padawan había hablado bajando de su speeder mientras los demás se giraban para mirarlo. Por otro lado en el palacio de la reina, esposa del senador Organa, en una de las habitaciones se encontraban algunos de los políticos, senadores, pero había una que era la única que resaltaba entre todos ellos quien estaba al lado del senador en jefe de la reunión, estaba sentada seria, lo cual atrajo la atención del dicho senador que la miro preocupado por su repentino cambio.

Organa: sucede algo? –preguntó inclinándose hacia ella

Anthu miro alrededor de la mesa viendo que todos hablaban entre ellos distraídos de la nueva rebelión.

Anthu: -asintió- sentí un cambio en la fuerza, en el lado oscuro y supongo que los demás también….

Organa: crees que sea el emperador que este cerca? –pregunto casi en un susurro

Anthu negó inmediatamente.

Anthu: no, no es el ni Darth Painus, es algo un poco mayor que ellos, algo nuevo se introducido al lado oscuro –apretó sus puños- ha cometido algo que lo llevo definitivamente ahí, es por eso que pude sentir las sensaciones de este el dolor como la avaricia

Organa: a que te refieres? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño

Anthu: -suspiro- a que Darth Painus o el emperador tiene un nuevo aprendiz –lo miro angustia

El senador la miro en total preocupación, horas más tarde la senadora luego de una charla para calmar al senador fue a la ala medica del planeta a ver sus resultados, sabía que estaba embarazada, pero un chequeo en confirmación de salud a su bebe tenia que se primordial y también total confirmación a ella. Una hora más tarde estaba sentada en una camilla escuchando al robot medico dictando su chequeo.

Robot: todo anda bien mi lady, su bebe esta en sano crecimiento y puedo decir que si sigue así estará en un perfecto estado por el resto de su embarazo –dijo frene a ella

Anthu: gracias –sonrio- puedo seguir comiendo por otro lado los bugeds?

Robot: son demasiados azucarados –exclamo levantando sus brazos- pero puede comer uno al día, pero solo uno senadora, su bebe debe comer sano también

Anthu: está bien –asintió- y muchas gracias

Ella se bajó de la camilla caminando hacia la puerta cuando el robot la volvió a llamar.

Robot: no se olvide de su próximo chequeo en un mes

Anthu: si no te preocupes –dijo saliendo

La senadora salió de la sala médica, para encaminarse a la nave que la llevaría a su casa y darle la confirmación tanto a Anakin como a los niños que estaba embarazada, fue tan grande su emoción que no se di cuenta cuando un ex jedi conocido para ella de la orden, se sentó en el comando del copiloto de la nave para llevarla a su hogar, con un saludo simple se encamino hacia allá. Días habían pasado para cuando el mayor de los hermanos Skywalker acepto que iba tener un hermanito o hermanita, era muy apegado a su madre, así que para despejarlo de ello Anakin se puso a entrenar más seguido con Luke, ya que ahora tenían un plan ya que habían discutido todos juntos sobre la nueva amenaza que tenía bajo las mangas Lord Painus. Mientras ellos entrenaban Anthuanet entrenaba a su hija y su hermano entrenaba al más pequeño Ben, Ashoka como ayudante de la senadora ya que está en su estado no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo, pronto un día inesperado de entrenamiento, grande fue su sorpresa de ellos cuando sintieron a una persona que no habían visto en ya más de 5 años desde su última visita cuando aún Vivian en Tattoine.

Anakin: vamos Luke, tu puede hijo concéntrate

Luke asintió hacia él, para luego dar una voltereta y empujarlo con su sable de luz, para esto anakin tuvo que dar un paso atrás en el impacto mientras bloqueaba el sable, pronto Luke se alejó empujando una y otra vez en zic zac el sable de luz de color azul en sus manos, mientras anakin seguía bloqueándolo, cuando de pronto lo empujo mediante la fuerza hacia atrás, Luke aterrizo en sus pies dando un giro perfecto, le sonrio de lado cosa que Anakin vio era la misma sonrisa arrogante que él tenía cuando entrenaba con Obi-wan en sus tiempos de padawan, sonriendo internamente tuvo que volver al presente cuando vio que luke de un gran salto iba impactar en él, esquivo el ataque yéndose a un lado girándose rápidamente para bloquear su sable, cuando de pronto Luke lo empujo mediante la fuerza y giro seguidamente para luego darle una patada en el pecho cosa que dejo a Anakin impactado ya que quedo echado de espaldas en el piso, mientras Ashoka a unos metros de ellos se reía ante la escena.

Ashoka: muy bien hecho Luke –animo sonriente la togruta

Anakin: si-si ríete sabionda –dijo amargamente mientras se sentaba

Ashoka: oh vamos sky guy admite que tu hijo te gano hoy –puso sus brazos en sus caderas sonriendo otra vez alegremente mientras caminaba hacia ellos

Anakin: pues eso si –giro su cabeza mirando a su hijo- muy bien hecho Luke, has mejorado mucho –sonrio- estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo

Luke asintió sonriendo.

Luke: gracias papa

Ashoka llego al lado del pequeño con una botella de agua en cada mano.

Ashoka: toma luke, debes tener mucha sed después de esa gran victoria –le extendió la botella- felicidades por cierto pequeño sky guy

Luke: -rio- jajaja gracias tía soka

Luke tomo la botella de agua agradecido y empezó a beberlo hasta la mitad, mientras ashoka le pasaba la otra botella anakin quien asintió hacia ella agradecido. A unos metros más allá, sin embargo estaban la ex jedi junto a su única hija, ambas con un sable de luz en mano sonriéndose mientras se inclinaban en respeto, Anthu le había explicado a Leia muy bien los combates que había aprendido en su tiempo en el templo, cosa que Leia aprendió al instante ya que le encantaba todo lo que se relacionara a los jedi, ya que ella como sus hermanos querían ser uno propio, hasta convertirse en un maestro para cuando derroten al imperio y resurja el templo, este ya tenga contribuyentes maestros para enseñar las técnicas. Leia le sonrio a su mama asintiendo indicando que ya estaba lista con su sable de luz color morado ya en mano activado, mientras su madre tenía su antiguo sable de luz de color amarillo activado en su mano.

Anthu: muy bien Leia, da todo de ti entendido?

Leia: -asintió- si mama, pero…

Anthu: estaré bien, si me canso yo parare la batalla, está bien cariño?

Leia: si mami –sonrio

Anthu: muy bien prepárate

Ambas se posicionaron mientras, la senadora espero el primer ataque de la pequeña castaña que llevaba una trenza como siempre en el entrenamiento, mientras ella se puso una cola de caballo. Al no llegar el ataque ella fue la primera quien se en camino hacia su hija, quien rápidamente bloqueo su ataque y la empujo hacia atrás dando una voltereta en retroceso alejándose de su madre, para luego correr de nuevo hacia ella, Anthuanet espero su llegada de cerca, preparándose para darle una patada con el dolor de su alma a su hija cosa que Leia esquivo saltando pero lo que no se espero es que su madre mediante la fuerza la empujara tirándola al piso, Leia frunció el ceño rápidamente parándose del suelo con sus codos, mientras su madre la veía.

Anthu: vamos leia, tu puedes

Leia se levantó correctamente y corrió hacia su madre cuando de pronto sintió algo a lo lejos, parándose en medio a unos pasos de su madre la cual la miro extrañada para segundos sentir lo mismo, miro a un lado viendo que tanto su esposo y hermano como el resto miraban hacia los arboles lejos de la laguna, segundos después una figura encapuchada salió de entre ellos caminando hacia donde estaban, Anakin al ver esto al igual que Jeremy y Ashoka encendió su sable de luz, lo cual seguidamente segundos después la ex senadora hizo lo mismo para proteger a su hija quien miro curiosa al igual que los otros niños al encapuchado.

Leia: yo ya eh sentido esta energía… -susurro mirando al encapuchado con su ceño fruncido

Anthu miro a su hija un momento para luego mirar al encapuchado examinándolo mejor, hasta que dio con quien era, desactivando su sable sonrio de lado mirando a su esposo, que en unos metros estaba desconcertado mirando hacia el encapuchado que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Anakin: no puede ser cierto…. –sonrio divertido de lado

Luke: papa –volteo al mencionado- quién es? Yo no sé quién sea, pero siento que lo conozco

Anakin: es porque lo conoces –sonrio poniendo su mano en su hombro- cuando eran más pequeños tú y tu hermana lo conocían

Luke miro extrañado a su padre para luego girarse a mirar de nuevo en curiosidad al encapachado. Ashoka sonrio feliz al reconocer la firma del extranjero, mientras Jeremy miraba sorprendido.

Jeremy: no puede ser….

Ashoka: si, si puede ser jer –le dijo alegre mirando al encapuchado

Jeremy: pero han pasado tanto años –se giró a mirarla

Ashoka se encogió de hombros volteándose a mirarlo.

Ashoka: pero regreso y debe ser por algo urgente si lo hizo

Jeremy: Liam –dijo serio

Ashoka se mordió el labio inferior, se suponía que estaría junto al otro jedi cuidando del otro Castle, que hacia entonces aquí?, según el ya no volvería si no fuera de alta urgencia. Ben que estaba en medio de ellos los miro más que confundido por toda la situación.

Ben: quien es él? –apunto al encapuchado, mirando a su tío y tía

Jeremy: -suspiro- es un tío tuyo ben, ahora lo conocerás en persona

Ashoka se agacho hacia el niño de 7 sonriéndole

Ashoka: no te preocupes Ben, él es una buena persona

Ben asintió hacia su tía para volverse y ver al encapuchado llegar frente a su padre, su mama ya estaba ahí junto a Leia y ahora él y sus tíos caminaban hacia ellos.

?: Anakin –asintió hacia el nombrado- es una alegría volver a verte –sonrio bajo la capucha- y a ti también Anthuanet –dijo para luego quitarse la capucha

La senadora que justo llego parándose al costado de su esposo sonrio alegre, mientras los gemelos tenían sus rostros llenos aun de confusión, hasta que de pronto se dieron cuenta de quién era.

Anakin,Anthu,LukeyLeia: Obi-wan

La familia Skywalker se miró, los mayores confundidos de que sus hijos supieran de obi-wan, se suponía que no deberían ya que cuando obi-wan visito la última vez ambos tenían apenas 4. Obi-wan rio ante la escena.

Obi-wan: al parecer le han hablado a los gemelos sobre mi –sonrio

Anakin: para ser sincero ella si –señalo con un movimiento del dedo pulgar a su esposa- pero me extraña que supieran reconocerte, te vieron muy pequeños

Su esposa lo miro para segundos después mirar a sus hijos cruzada de brazos.

Anthu: apuesto a que acosaron al pobre threpio

Los gemelos les dieron una sonrisa de inocentes, cosa que Anakin los miro negando con la cabeza, mientras Obi-wan seguía mirando todo con humor.

Obi-wan: de tal palo tal astilla –rio- no me sorprende para nada son tus hijos Anakin

Anakin volteo los ojos para luego mirarlo.

Anakin: bueno niños, como ven él –hizo un movimiento con la mano- es su viejo tío Obi-wan Kenobi

Obi-wan: gracias por lo de viejo eh –dijo sarcástico- pero no era necesario sabias

Anakin solo le sonrio encogiéndose de hombros.

Luke: mucho gusto tío Obi-wan –se inclinó en respeto

Leia: si mucho gusto verlo después de tantos años –sonrio descaradamente

Obi-wan miro a ambos gemelos inquisitivamente, para luego levantar la vista alzando una ceja divertido mirando hacia los padres.

Obi-wan: ellos me recuerdan tanto a ustedes –negó con la cabeza divertido

Anakin: que quieres decir?

Justo en ese momento llegaron Ashoka y Jeremy, Obi-wan los miro cuestionante por el niño que caminaba junto con ellos.

Obi-wan: Ashoka –asintió hacia ella y luego al otro chico- Jeremy, es un gusto volver a verlos también

Ashoka: sip –sonrio- han pasado tantos años desde su última visita

Jeremy: un gusto verlo de nuevo maestro Kenobi –asintió hacia el jedi

Obi-wan los miro inquisitivamente a los dos y luego miro al niño alzando una ceja cuestionante.

Obi-wan: no me quiero entrometer en sus vidas… pero, es su suyo el niño? –apunto al pequeño

Ambos mencionados abrieron de más sus ojos negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

Losdos: NO!

Ashoka: obi-wan como puede decir eso –frunció el ceño sonrojada- él es el tercer hijo de sky guy y Anthu

Obi-wan abrió al igual que ellos demás los ojos.

Obi-wan: el tercero… -susurro y se giró impactado

Anakin sonrio de lado y Anthu sonrio inocentemente como sus hijos anteriormente.

Jeremy: y eso que ya viene uno cuarto –dijo burlón

Obi-wan miro más impactado en esto a los jedi, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, ya que ya no era su asunto, Anakin ya era un hombre mayor, casado y con una familia que ya sabía lo que hacía por su cuenta.

Obi-wan: -suspiro- bueno a lo que venía –se puso serio- sentí una nueva presencia ligada al lado oscuro, muy aparte de la del emperador y Darth Painus, saben que es? –pregunto mirando a los jedis

Anakin: quien es –lo miro serio- hemos estado viendo esto por días ya más de dos semanas para ser exactos y al parecer es un nuevo a aprendiz –dijo más serio que al principio- y no del emperador sino un aprendiz oculto de Darth Painus que ha estado entrenando desde hace mucho tiempo a espaldas del mundo entero

Obi-wan: no… no puede ser –negó con la cabeza

Anthu: tal vez ya quiera derrocar del título al emperador y por eso busco un aprendiz, es la única opción

Anakin: o simplemente quiere seguir alimentando al lado oscuro –se encogió de hombros- quién sabe?

Obi-wan: esto tenemos que analizarlo bien –miro a los jedis- yo me quedare por unos días, para cualquier cosa que pueda pasar o pueda aportar

Anakin asintió.

Anakin: por cierto no te hemos presentado a una persona –sonrio cambiando de tema

Obi-wan levanto una ceja, pero sonrio al darse cuenta.

Obi-wan: preséntamelo entonces –se juntó ambas manos mirándolo

Anakin miro a su esposa y luego al más pequeño de sus hijos.

Anthu: Ben, cariño acércate –llamo a su hijo

El pequeño castaño ojia azul, se acercó un poco tímido y confiado a la vez al hombre de mediana edad barbón frente a sus padres, tíos y hermanos, Obi-wan se inclinó en cuanto el niño estaba frente a él.

Anakin: Ben él es Obi-wan Kenobi mi viejo maestro, Obi-wan él es Ben Skywalker

Obi-wan: mucho gusto Ben, yo soy Obi-wan Kenobi –le sonrio tendiéndole la mano

Ben: igualmente señor, yo soy Ben Skywalker –asintió tomando su mano

Esta escena le recordó tantos años atrás a los 3 jedis presentes, esta había sido la misma forma cuando Anakin había conocido por Qui-gon años atrás a Obi-wan en la nave de Padme, sonriendo no se dio cuenta cuando Anthu se acercó a él apoyándose en su hombro mientras entrelazaba sus brazos mirando la escena de introducción entre el viejo jedi y su hijo.

 *************************************FIN DEL CAPITULO*************************

 **EL PRÓXIMO ES EL FINAL, UNA BATALLA ABRA EN LA FINAL, UNA PERDIDA Y QUIEN SABE QUE MAS, POR ESO ME DEMORARE SEGURO UNA SEMANA ESCRIBIENDO ESO U.U'. EN FIN, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE EMPEZADO UNA HISTORIA DE POWER RANGERS OC, ASÍ QUE SI GUSTAN DE LOS RANGERS ROJOS SON BIENVENIDAS O BIENVENIDOS Y TAMBIÉN PARA MI FANFIC DE TWILIGHT-THE VAMPIRE DIARES QUE ES UNA HISTORIA DE ELENA Y EDWARD, SI GUSTAN PASEN POR ELLAS, EN FIN NOS VEMOS PRONTO! COMENTARIOS, NO FANTASMAS POR FAS :)**


End file.
